Frustration
by Alounet
Summary: Depuis des semaines, Brand est frustré. Andy ne veut pas s'offrir à lui. Et tout ça intrigue Mickey. Slash Mikey/Brand.


**Titre** : Frustration

**Disclaimer**: Les Goonies ne sont pas à moi mais à Spielberg.

**Pairing**: Mikey / Brand

**Genre**: Amour / Fraternel

**Auteur** : **Alounet**

**Rating**: M

**Résumé**: Depuis des semaines, Brand est frustré. Andy ne veut pas s'offrir à lui. Et tout ça intrigue Mickey. Slash Mikey/Brand.

**Avertissements** : C'est un défi que m'a lancé Alice, elle aime bien les Goonies, comme moi, mais elle aime aussi beaucoup les relations entre frères, donc... Son défi le voici ! Les mots à placer et conditions sont en gras comme à chaque fois dans les défis que je relève... Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis la grande aventure de Brand avec son frère et les Goonies. Le calme avait repris ses droits dans la petite ville ou tous habitaient, et les grandes vacances touchaient bientôt à ses fins. Brand passait beaucoup de ses journées en compagnie d'Andy, sa petite-amie depuis l'aventure.

La jeune fille était très appréciée des Goonies et s'était montré être un atout indéniable pour le groupe. Un après-midi, Brand et Andy s'étaient faufilé dans la _**tente**_ installée au fond du jardin par les jeunes. Les deux adolescents aspirés à un peu de tranquillité.

Le jeune homme adorait embrasser la jeune fille. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'il savait y faire. Son excitation le poussait à chaque fois à vouloir aller plus loin, mais dès que ses mains s'approchaient de trop près des seins de l'adolescente ou de ses fesses, celle-ci arrêtait tout pour le réprimander :

- Brand ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prête pour ça...

- Mais enfin Andy, je vais juste te caresser, rien de plus.

- Je sais très bien qu'après les caresses, tu auras envie de plus. Et moi... Trouve moi peut être vieux jeu mais je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit avec un garçon avant le mariage.

Brand avait du mal à cacher sa déception. Vu leur17 ans à tous les deux, un mariage ne pouvait être envisagé avant quelques années. Et le jeune homme doutait fortement sur sa capacité à attendre aussi longtemps pour découvrir les joies et les plaisirs sexuels.

- _**Jamais**_ j'arriverais à tenir aussi longtemps, se plaignit-il.

- Pour commencer, sache qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Et si tu n'es pas capable d'attendre, c'est que peut-être, tu ne m'aime pas autant que tu le dis.

- Je plaisante Andy, c'est de l'humour. Evidemment que je comprends que tu veuille attendre. Et tu as parfaitement raison. C'est normal.

Il voulut l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner, mais la jeune fille détourna le visage et son baiser arriva sur la joue de celle-ci.

- Je dois rentrer, maman voulait que je sois là de bonne heure pour l'aider à préparer le diner. On se voit demain ?

Andy prit congés de son petit-ami et sortit de la tente, le laissant à l'intérieur, seul avec ses pensées. Brand se laissa tomber sur le matelas gonflable qui se trouvait sous ses fesses et réfléchit quelques instants à toute cette situation.

Mais y réfléchir le fit se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante : son entre-jambe prenait de l'ampleur dans son pantalon et vint le déformer de façon indécente. Se sachant seul, Brand décida qu'il devait s'offrir une petite branlette en solitaire afin de détendre l'atmosphère et d'assouvir ses besoins primaires. S'il devait attendre jusqu'au mariage, sa main droite deviendrait sa plus fidèle alliée.

Fermant les yeux, il fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon de sport. Ses doigts passèrent sur son sexe déjà bien tendu et l'entourèrent d'une poignée ferme afin de commencer ses va et viens. Si au début, l'image qu'il avait en tête était le visage de sa petite-amie, rapidement, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le visage fut remplacé par un tout autre : _**celui de Troy**_.

Troy était un camarade de classe, mais aussi l'ex petit-ami d'Andy et accessoirement l'un de ses pires ennemis. Mais c'était aussi un très beau jeune homme, brun, portant constamment sa veste de l'équipe de football, à l'allure assurée. C'était un diable ultra sexy qui pouvait faire fantasmer des tas de filles... Et des tas d'hommes aussi réalisé Brand.

Brand aurait aimé lui ressembler, être ce bel apollon qu'il pensait ne jamais être. Non pas qu'il se trouvait _**laid**_, car au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il était plutôt pas mal (du moins c'est ce qu'Andy lui disait souvent, tout comme son petit-frère Mikey qui tremblait d'admiration pour lui).

Sa masturbation continua pour atteindre une vitesse bien plus rapide. Brand se mordait les lèvres, se retenant de murmurer le prénom de Troy. Plus son excitation était importante, plus le désir de vouloir être Troy se remplaçait par le désir de vouloir être pris par Troy. Même si cette pensée plus que perverse le faisait rougir, elle l'excitait plus qu'elle ne le gênait. Il savait qu'il était proche de la jouissance mais...

- Brand, tu pourrais t'occuper des poubelles s'il te plaît ?

La voix de sa mère vint tout gâcher. Par peur qu'elle n'ouvre la tente et ne le découvre dans cette situation, il répondit dans la précipitation :

- Putain tu fais chier, on peut jamais être tranquille !

- Brand tu pourrais me parler correctement s'il te plaît et faire ce que je te dis ?

Attendant quelques secondes pour que son érection diminue, il quitta la tente et traversa le jardin en furie. Sa mère était déjà retournée dans la cuisine tandis que Mickey jouait avec Bagou, Data et Choco un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

Sa mine énervée et frustrée ne passa pas inaperçu pour Mickey qui abandonna quelques instants ses amis pour venir voir son frère. Ce dernier s'acharnait contre de pauvres poubelles qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, sinon d'être sorties.

- Ca va Brand ? T'as l'air énervé ?

- T'occupe frangin.

- Mais tu sais que tu peux me parler si t'as besoin ?

Brand claqua la poubelle un peu plus loin dans l'allée et s'emporta contre son frère.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser okay ? Y'a des trucs qu'un gamin de 15 ans peut pas comprendre okay ?

Brand rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et décida de passer un moment dans la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui permettrait de soulager son érection une bonne fois pour toute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda Bagou à son meilleur ami.

- Aucune idée. Mais je vais tout faire pour le savoir.

- Bon nous faut qu'on mette les _**voiles**_.

- On se voit demain au _**carnaval**_ ? demanda Choco la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- Ouais bien sûr. A demain les gars !

Les trois amis de Mickey s'en allèrent et ce dernier rentra dans sa maison à son tour. Il décida de monter à l'étage pour retrouver son frère et avoir plus d'explications quand à son comportement. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Andy, il l'avait trouvé changé, certes, mais plus les jours défilaient, plus il semblait contrarié. Etait-ce l'effet de sortir avec une fille qui le rendait ainsi ?

Ne le trouvant ni dans sa chambre, ni au grenier, Mickey décida de regarder dans la salle de bain s'il n'y était pas. Mais sa mère l'interpella dans l'escaliers :

- Mickey, mon chéri, tu pourrais demander à Brand qu'il vienne me donner un coup de main en cuisine ? Et tu te chargeras de mettre la table d'accord ?

- Bien sur maman.

Mickey se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper. Après tout, son frère et lui n'avaient rien à se cacher et ils s'étaient déjà vu nus par le passé. Mais cependant, le plus jeune des frères ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son aîné dans une situation aussi compromettante. Brand était assis sur le bord de la baignoire, les jambes complètement écartées et le corps totalement nu. Mais entre ses mains, il tenait son sexe dans une érection resplendissante qu'il faisait aller entre ses doigts à une vitesse effrénée. Mickey écarta les yeux, totalement surpris, et ne parvint pas à transmettre le message de sa mère.

- Putain Mickey tu fais chier, tu sais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

Gêné et mal à l'aise, Brand arrêta aussitôt son entreprise et attrapa une serviette sur le côté pour lui permettre de l'enrouler autour de sa taille et de cacher son imposante érection.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh... Maman veut que tu vienne l'aider en cuisine... Euh... On va passer à table...

- Ouais j'arrive, putain... Allez sors !

Mickey n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre, mais devant l'ordre de son grand frère, il obtempéra et quitta la salle d'eau. Il resta un long moment dans le couloir à penser à la scène qu'il venait de découvrir.

Mickey n'était pas bête, il savait très bien ce que son sexe était capable de "faire". Il pouvait "bander" comme disait Bagou et il pouvait se "branler" afin de se faire plaisir. Mais si Bagou en parlait beaucoup, Mickey lui n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience. Par peur, ou naiveté peut-être. Aussi, de découvrir son grand frère - son modèle - en pleine masturbation le chamboulait. Est-ce que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec sa colère de ces derniers jours ?

Durant le dîner, Brand était assis à côté de Mickey. Et ce dernier jetait régulièrement des coups d'yeux à sa droite pour apercevoir le pantalon toujours tendu de son grand frère. Ce dernier n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur la discussion de ses parents.

- Stewart m'a ramené les _**photos**_, elles sont dans l'entrée, tu y jetteras un œil ?

- Brand, mon _**cœur**_, c'est bien Andy qui joue du piano et du _**clavier**_ n'est-ce pas ?

Brand sortit de sa léthargie et demanda :

- Quoi ? Tu m'parlais ?

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs ce soir.

La mère des deux garçons passa une main sur le front de son aîné mais ne lui découvrit pas de fièvre.

- Peut être un mauvais virus, tu devrais te mettre au lit rapidement ce soir.

Le diner continua dans la bonne humeur et plus tard, Brand décida de monter directement à l'étage et d'aller dans sa chambre. Par peur d'être une nouvelle fois surpris par quelqu'un, le jeune homme décida d'attendre d'être sur que tout le monde soit au lit et couché pour reprendre son activité de tout à l'heure. Il savait qu'il jouirait rapidement, son sexe ne pouvant plus attendre d'être touché.

- Je peux entrer Brand ?

Mickey avait entre-ouvert la porte de sa chambre et passé sa petite tête innocente dans l'encadrement. Brand était allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond et pensant à diverses choses. La chose principale étant d'imaginer le très _**beau**_ Troy en tenue d'adam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux tète de _**linotte**_ ?

- Depuis plusieurs jours je me demandais pourquoi tu étais aussi énervé et aussi... frustré. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi maintenant... C'est à cause de... Ton zizi ?

Brand aurait pu se sentir gêné, mais lorsque son petit-frère employa l'expression zizi, cela le fit fondre et eut effet de l'attendrir. L'aîné se redressa et proposa à son frère :

- Viens t'assoir, on va discuter.

Mickey referma la porte de la chambre et vint prendre place à côté de son frère dans le lit de ce dernier.

- Quand t'es un mec et que tu sors avec une nana, t'as parfois des envies particulières tu vois ?

- Tu veux dire de faire l'amour avec elle ?

- Voilà. Mais les filles, en général, elles veulent pas. Du moins pas avant le mariage, un peu comme Andy. Et donc... Faut trouver des solutions pour se soulager, en se branlant par exemple.

- Bagou m'en a déjà parlé, confia Mickey. Mais pourquoi t'es encore tout dur à l'intérieur ? fit-il en désignant l'entre-jambe de son frère.

Mickey semblait subjugué par cette forme. Et sans réellement demander l'autorisation, il approcha sa main du pantalon de son modèle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la frangin ?

- Je peux toucher ? Pour voir ?

Tout d'abord hésitant, Brand se laissa convaincre. Après tout, ils étaient entre frères et ça n'avait rien de bizarre. Il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et se retrouva ainsi en caleçon. Il décida d'enlever son marcel blanc et de dévoiler ainsi son torse finement musclé grâce à ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement.

- Tu crois que je te ressemblerais plus tard ?

- Bien sûr. T'es mon frangin.

Mickey posa alors sa main sur l'entre-jambe de son frère, toujours maintenue dans son caleçon.

- Je peux enlever ton caleçon ?

Brand acquiesça et Mickey le fit glisser pour qu'il rejoigne le pantalon un peu plus loin sur le sol.

- Waouh, je pensais pas qu'on pouvait en avoir un aussi énorme.

Mickey passa sa main dessus et la fit glisser le long de cet imposant morceau de chair. Les yeux du plus jeune brillèrent tellement il était impressionné. Brand, lui, se mordit les lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin une autre main que la sienne touchait son sexe.

_**Mickey, lui, se demandait s'il pourrait faire la même chose avec Bagou**_. A force de l'entendre parler de sexe, Mickey avait des envies particulières envers son meilleur ami et il se demandait s'il possédait un sexe aussi imposant que celui de son frère.

- _**Relax**_ frangin, prends ton temps.

Mickey écouta avec attention les conseils de son frère. Il voulait que celui-ci soit fier de lui et lui permette de renouveler l'expérience une autre fois. Il aimait se retrouver aussi _**complice**_ avec lui.

- Tu devrais te déshabiller toi aussi. Tu seras plus à l'aise.

Brand était curieux de découvrir le corps de son frangin, voir s'il lui ressemblait autant que lorsque lui même avait son âge. Timidement, Mickey enleva son t-shirt, puis fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon bien trop large qu'il avait hérité de son frère.

Le plus jeune était dans le même état que son frère. Le sexe bien dur - bien que beaucoup moins imposant que celui de son aîné.

- Elle est plus petite que la tienne.

- Elle va grandir tu verras. Dis, ça te dirait d'essayer un truc nouveau ?

- Quoi ? demanda avide de savoir le plus jeune.

Brand décida d'expérimenter le premier sur son frère ce qu'il désirait qu'il lui fasse. Il installa Mickey dans le lit à ses côtés et glissa son visage le long de son torse. Il l'embrassait, léchait parfois ses tétons, et glissait sa langue bien plus bas devant son entre jambe. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son sexe et sa langue vint gouter pour la première fois à un attribut masculin.

- Brand, on peut faire ça ?

Mais Brand le fit taire en avalant totalement sa queue et en lui prodiguant sa toute première fellation. Mickey referma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de gémir devant les caresses buccales de son frère. Dans sa tête, une compilation de nombreux désirs inavoués défilèrent. Des désirs qu'il voulait mettre en pratique avec Bagou une autre fois.

Soudain, Mickey repoussa violemment son frère et son sexe lança de nombreux jets de sperme sur le torse de son aîné.

- Waouh dis donc, t'en avais des litres là dedans. C'est la première fois que tu jouis on dirait.

Devant le rouge sur les joues de son frère, Brand comprit que c'était en effet le cas. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et lui apporter de la tendresse et de l'affection. Puis au creux de son oreille, il lui demanda :

- Tu voudrais me faire la même chose ?

Mickey n'eut pas besoin d'apporter de réponse orale qu'il se glissa jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de son frère et qu'il s'empressa de faire la même chose que lui même lui avait fait. Au début, Mickey se montra maladroit. Mais Brand le rassura et le conseilla.

- Voilà, sans les dents. Comme ça, maintenant utilise ta langue sur mon gland, oui comme ça. Voilà tu t'en sors comme un chef c'est parfait.

Les mains derrière la tête, Brand regardait son petit-frère à l'œuvre sur son sexe aussi énorme qu'une matraque. Mais une envie supplémentaire lui vint. Il arrêta son frère et attrapa une _**capote**_ dans la table de nuit.

- Tu me fais confiance frangin ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors installe toi.

Brand proposa que Mickey prenne sa place, allongé dans le lit. Il arracha le papier du préservatif et déroula le morceau de latex sur son entre-jambe, sous l'œil suspect de Mickey.

Brand glissa son visage entre les deux jambes de son frère qu'il écarta un maximum. Il fit ensuite passer sa langue sur l'entrée intime de son anus afin de le dilater du mieux possible et d'écarter l'entrée pour que le passage de son énorme membre soit facilité.

- Tu vas me faire l'amour Brand ?

- C'est ça petit frère.

- Ca veut dire que tu m'aime ?

Brand s'arrêta, surpris par cette question. Evidemment qu'il l'aimait. Son frère était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, bien plus qu'il n'aimait Andy. Pour lui montrer, Brand se redressa et s'approcha du plus jeune. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser qui s'éternisa un peu plus et auquel Mickey répondit avec grand plaisir.

- Tu vois que je t'aime frangin, murmura Brand.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mickey embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son frère et ce dernier repartit à la conquête de ses fesses pour terminer sa préparation. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait y aller, Brand approcha son sexe bien dressé près de l'entrée et le fit passer tout doucement.

Mickey souffrait. Mais Brand se montra très doux. Progressivement, l'aîné parvint à entrer totalement à l'intérieur du benjamin. C'est ainsi qu'il put lui faire l'amour durant de longues minutes. Ils gémirent ensemble. Et lorsque Brand éjacula à l'intérieur de lui, dans son préservatif, Mickey se vit jouir une nouvelle fois sur son torse.

Epuisé, Brand se retira de son frère, enleva la capote qu'il jeta dans une poubelle un peu plus loin, et il s'écroula à côté de son frère qu'il attrapa dans ses bras.

- T'es le meilleur frangin, grâce à toi je vais beaucoup mieux.

- Donc tu ne seras plus en colère et énervé comme tu l'as était toutes les vacances ?

- Non, dit-il en caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

- Tu sais, je t'aime aussi Brand.

- Je sais frangin, je sais.


End file.
